Soul Redemption/Characters/E
Edbert *Image *Birthplace: Southampton, British Empire *Birthdate: November 16 *Gender: Male *Age: 20 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Kami no Iki *Alignment: Good *Story: he wants with his uncle David and his elder brother Daniel to destroy Soul Embrace because a Soul Edge fragment was responsible for the death of his mother. Edge Master *Main page *Weapon: Sword *Weapon name: Gam Ban Duh She Ixy *Alignment: Good *Story: Kilik's master refuge in Ling-Sheng Su Temple, his past is a mystery about him is known only that his aim has always been to destroy Soul Edge and now as a result Soul Embrace. Elena *Image *Full name: Duchess Elena *Birthplace: Ambra Reign *Birthdate: October 5 *Gender: Female *Age: 19 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Giant Axe *Weapon name: Platinum Cross Relic *Alignment: Good *Story: Ueron's cousin, her body was defiled by Soul Embrace. Now, with her Royal Guard Viviana, has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors. Ellis *Image *Birthplace: Turkey *Birthdate: November 30 *Gender: Female *Age: 18 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Dirk (x2) *Weapon name: Irade & Zorlamak *Alignment: Good *Story: magnificent young dancing warrior, her aim is hindering Slavia, a golem created by Fygul Cestemus to get Soul Embrace for God Ares. Elwin *Image *Birthplace: Hirden Village, Russian Empire *Birthdate: August 1 *Gender: Female *Age: 28 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Chained Blade *Weapon name: Razrushitel'nykh Ambitsiy *Alignment: Evil *Story: always lived in the shadow of her father, now this female elf wants to have the absolute power getting Soul Embrace and she is supported by Machiavel. Elysium *Image *Gender: Female *Weapon: Sword *Weapon name: Irderia *Alignment: Evil *Story: Cherubic Angel, she was possessed by the evil influence of Soul Embrace after that Soul Edge could absorb Soul Calibur power, now she is inexplicably obsessed with wanting to destroy Soul Redemption but she is hidered by Lynceus and Virginia. Emily *Image *Birthplace: New World *Birthdate: July 17 *Gender: Female *Age: 24 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Stun Baton (x2) *Weapon name: Kaliubas & Krikketja *Alignment: Good *Story: american girl moved in Karifa, a republic on a planet located on Ohmneopeus, a distant galaxy, for two years with his girlfriend Starkiller. In Karifa wonders a demon who has entered into an agreement with Nightmare, Starkiller with his fellow countrymen: Starkiller, Yoda and Fear; aims to defeat Nigntmare destroing Soul Embrace. Erika *Image *Full name: Princess Erika *Birthplace: Nikkollettha, Intereatzhowetz Reign *Birthdate: October 18 *Gender: Female *Age: 16 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Zweihänder and Tamagushi *Weapon name: Libra *Alignment: Good *Story: future queen of Intereatzhowetz Reign and betrothed to Prince Austin, he tries to defend with the prince, hepled by Silvia and Januaria, his reign by Gilbert, a bad French general. Ermac *Main page *Birthplace: Outworld *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Male *Age: Less than 1 *Bloody type: None *Weapon: Axe *Weapon name: Spirit of Hope *Alignment: Good *Story: Ermac is a being created by a Goddess worshiped in the Outworld with the vital force of the strongest warriors of the universe and he fell to earth because Immaculate Angel has chosen him as one of Silvia's protectors. Eun Hee *Image *Birthplace: Jirisan, Korea *Birthdate: October 26 *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Dao *Weapon name: Joh-eun ui Suhoja *Alignment: Good *Story: this young warrior's task is to monitor and defend the sixty-four weapons of the ether of which Nightmare wants to take to increase Soun Embrace power and he has sent one henchman of his to retrieve them. Ezio *Main page *Full name: Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Weapon: Sword (x3), Hidden Punching Blade (x2) (in some attacks uses a Crossbow and an Hidden Gun or he throws some Daggers) *Weapon name: The Hidden Blade *Alignment: Neutral *Story: Mentor of the Italian Assassins during the Italian Renaissance, Ezio managed to travel through time thanks to a fragment of Soul Edge turning to Florence to defeat a strange creature with whom he had an old score to settle. Category:Characters